T2: 3D
T2: 3D (also known as Terminator 2: 3D and T2 3D: Battle Across Time) is a 4-D live stunt show at Universal Canada's Hollywood Experience in Universal Studios Canada. Ride Summary Queue The queue features dozens of television monitors that show a series of video segments (which are being presented on the "Cyberdyne Information Network," or C.I.N.) about the latest innovations and products of Cyberdyne Systems. Mixed into the video cycle are live images of the waiting audience (in the manner of a closed-circuit security system) and two brief comical sketches of "customers" running afoul of Cyberdyne security – either being electrocuted by a security device or being arrested by security staff. Just before entering the pre-show auditorium, guests pass an unmanned kiosk where they pick up a pair of "Safety Visors" (3-D Glasses). Pre-show The pre-show is hosted in the "Miles Bennett Dyson Memorial Auditorium" by Kimberley Duncan and other Cyberdyne Systems Directors of Community Relations and Media Control. Here, the audience stands and views a promotional video about Cyberdyne's numerous technological innovations, which includes several references to the Terminator universe and a cameo by Shaquille O'Neal. However, the video and computers of the auditorium are suddenly interrupted by a message from Sarah and John Connor (who have hacked the Cyberdyne system) who exposes Cyberdyne's sinister plans behind Skynet and advises everyone to evacuate the building before they blow it up. Following the video, Kimberley Duncan reassures guests that security has the situation under control and invites everyone into the next auditorium for the main presentation. Ride Guests are ushered into a large theater that seats 700 where they are to see a demonstration of Cyberdyne's newest creation, robotic soldiers called T-70 Terminators. Once guests are seated, they put on their safety visors to watch a demonstration of the Terminators in action. However, John and Sarah arrive and disrupt the proceedings, followed by a T-1000 Terminator from the future, whom they engage with automatic-weapons. Kimberley Duncan tries to stop the T-1000 but the attempt fails as she is killed by the T-1000. A second Terminator bursts through the time portal on his signature Harley-Davidson motorcycle to rescue John. He takes John back through the portal and into the future war between humans and machines. Guests then watch a short 3-D film showing John and the Terminator make their way across the war ravaged landscape as they head towards Skynet. Along the way, they are chased by a Flying Hunter-Killer, four mini Hunter-Killers, and a Terminator endoskeleton. The duo successfully penetrate and descend with the audience into the Skynet core, where they battle the T-1000000, a giant liquid-metal spider that is similar to a very large T-1000. The Terminator finally sends John back to the present while he stays behind to blow up Skynet and the T-1000000. The show ends with the ground-shaking destruction of Skynet, leaving Sarah and John alone in the present time once again. Sarah finishes the show by saying that she feels that she owes her life to the Terminator for saving John's life. During this narration, a terminator endoskeleton's face fills the screen, which morphs into Schwarzenegger's face before the film fades to black, during which John and Sarah mysteriously disappear. Mechanics The show combines live actors, 3 3-D screens, animatronics, and physical effects. All human characters are live actors, wearing costumes and make-up to make them look like their film counterparts, while the T-70's are animtronics. Many physical effects are used throughout the show. Wind is blown on riders during every scene where the Terminator and John or riding on the motorcycle in the short film. The seats also jolt back and fourth and side-to-side during the short in sync with the 3-D short. The segments combining the 3 3-D screens and live actors also use physical effects, but as a way to enhance realism instead of enhancing thrills like during the short. The seats vibrate, red lights go off, and smoke is sprayed from around the theater during explosions on-screen. The make riders feel like the T-1000000 on-screen is actually swinging it's arms at the riders, small holes are attatched to the backs of each seat which spray bursts of air on riders's neck and face. When the T-1000000 is blown up, water and smoke are sprayed and the entire floor of the theater drops down 5-feet. Trivia * Universal Red Carpet Access Pass available * This is an identical clone of the same ride at Universal Studios Florida. Category:The Terminator